Eu nunca
by Winnie Cooper
Summary: Eu nunca confiei em frases prontas...Mas, não é que uma dessas frases prontas, dizia a verdade.    Eu nunca acreditei naquelas mensagens de biscoito da sorte...até que uma frase se realizou.


_**N/A:** Só pra constar, eu sou totalmente Canon e amo o mundo Canon da Tia Jô, mas minha amiga linda (Ana Carol) me fez amar esse casal exótico vamos dizer...Então essa One é por sua causa flor._

* * *

**Eu nunca...**

_**Narrado por Draco:**_

Eu nunca confiei em frases prontas, aquelas citações que dizem coisas do tipo: _"Mais vale um pássaro na mão do que dois voando"_. Para mim, pessoas que escreviam frases desse estilo eram aquelas que tinham tempo livre, nerds, onde os livros eram a fortaleza principal.

Mas, não é que uma dessas frases prontas, dizia a verdade:

"_S__empre devemos deixar as pessoas que amamos com palavras amorosas, pode ser a ultima vez que as vejamos."_

_**Narrado por Luna:**_

Eu nunca acreditei naquelas mensagens de biscoito da sorte, sempre achei uma perda de tempo, como as aulas de Adivinhação em Hogwarts, são sempre frases de pensadores colocadas dentro de biscoitos ao acaso, sem fundamento algum.

Bom eu nunca acreditei até que uma frase se realizou:

"_É preciso amar as pessoas como se não houvesse amanhã. Por que se você parar pra pensar, na verdade não há."_

_**Narrado por Draco:**_

Eu nunca esperei me apaixonar por uma garota pirada que acha que a mordida de gnomos é benéfica, e nem que ameixeiras dirigíveis é a melhor planta para o jardim do apartamento que dividíamos juntos. Mas o amor não se faz, ele acontece. E ele aconteceu comigo e com Luna Lovegood.

O Garoto revoltado que acabou virando para o lado do mal para defender a família e ela, a garota que amava a vida sem vergonha de se expressar, sem medo de mostrar quem realmente era.

Nem preciso dizer que esse lado autentico dela me fez apaixonar pela primeira vista e depois com os anos que se passaram o amor se fortaleceu, ele não aumentou, ele se intensificou com as situações que ambos precisávamos enfrentar.

_**Narrado por Luna:**_

Eu nunca visualizei um futuro com Draco Malfoy, afinal aquela guerra me fez desacreditar nos Malfoy's, mas o futuro é justamente aquilo que acontece enquanto você imagina ele. E ele aconteceu para mim e Draco sem que percebêssemos, quando vimos, estávamos dividindo um apartamento em Londres. Ele trabalhando em um alto escalão no Ministério da Magia e eu como botânica independente. Não que ele entendesse a minha mania por plantas, várias vezes chegamos a brigar por causa disso, ao ponto dele falar que era melhor eu ter ficado com Neville Longbottom já que ele era professor de Herbologia em Hogwarts. Mas foi justamente uma dessas plantas que causou nosso primeiro beijo:

- Ameixa dirigível é a planta mais esquisita que existe – ele disse com desprezo.

Eu estava mostrando a ele minha coleção em minha casa aos dezenove anos, não que eu achasse que ele merecia ver essa minha coleção exclusiva, mas é que achei Draco abatido com o fim da Guerra e depois que as aulas em Hogwarts terminaram de vez, pensei em tentar animá-lo mostrando minha paixão.

- Toque o fruto – eu lhe pedi.

Ele apalpou o fruto laranja em forma de rabanete com nojo, mas conforme seus dedos exploravam a textura lisa, sua expressão mudou. Draco olhou para mim com brilho nos olhos que jamais havia visto.

- O simples toque em uma ameixa dirigível, nos faz aceitar o extraordinário – eu lhe expliquei.

Senti a mão de Draco gelada segurar meu rosto me acariciando.

- De fato eu estou aceitando o extraordinário – ele confessou.

- Que extraordinário? – eu questionei.

E então aconteceu. Nosso primeiro beijo. Tinha gosto de "futuro" misturado com o "medo de tentar", mas já estava acontecendo e eu me deixei levar passando os braços em volta do pescoço dele o trazendo mais junto de mim.

Como eu disse o futuro acontece quando você deixa de imaginá-lo.

Deixei de imaginar beijos com Draco Malfoy este dia, e passei a realizá-los sempre.

_**Narrado por Draco:**_

Eu nunca acreditei em amores perfeitos e eles de fato não existem, eu e Luna por exemplo, somos exemplos vivos de orgulho, ela com aquela estúpida obsessão por plantas exóticas (já disse para ela casar com o Longbottom) e eu com essa mania de ser pé no chão o tempo inteiro. Veja, eu reconheço que sou chato às vezes e nem sei como ela conseguiu me aturar três anos inteiros na mesma casa que ela. Mas sabe quando você se arrepende de palavras ditas em momentos de raiva?

- Eu ainda não acredito que não contou aos seus pais que estamos namorando! – ela gritava chorando apontando o dedo para mim, convenhamos que ela é exagerada.

- Eu estou aqui te pedindo em casamento e você esfrega na minha cara que não contei aos meus pais que estamos namorando?

Eu estava realmente nervoso, como a Luna era insensível cara! Eu fiz toda aquela encenação ridícula de se ajoelhar pegar na mão dela e dizer com a voz rouca: "Luna, você me ensinou a ser eu mesmo, quer casar comigo". Para depois ela vir para mim, em vez de responder minha pergunta, e me questiona se já havia contado aos meus pais que estávamos namorando.

- Draco, como quer que eu me case com você se é covarde demais e ainda não contou a seus pais que estamos juntos? – ela perguntou quase me acusando.

- Meus pais não entenderiam nosso relacionamento.

- Por quê?

- Bom, você é esquisita Luna, convenhamos.

- O que? – ela gritou exasperada.

Eu e minha estúpida mania de dizer o que penso com desprezo.

- Se sou esquisita porque está comigo? – ela perguntou gritando.

_"Eu amo o fato de ser esquisita, é o que te torna única, é o que faz eu me apaixonar por você todos os dias"._

Minha mente respondia, mas sabe quando a vontade de brigar é maior?

- Sinceramente, não sei por que ainda estou com você – que mané sinceramente, não tem nada de sincero nessa frase, é melhor contar a verdade rápido – Você me ama?

Ok! Eu não faço idéia do porque perguntei isso a ela, mas ela não respondeu minha pergunta do casamento, eu estou realmente chateado, ela não irá ganhar minha declaração de amor assim e depois me acusar a custo de nada.

Ela não me respondeu, ela não disse se me ama. O silencio pode matar você às vezes, só precisa de uma pergunta imprescindível e uma pessoa insubstituível deixando de respondê-la.

- Ótimo! – eu gritei quase chorando, Luna já deixava as lágrimas escorrerem a algum tempo – Agente nunca foi grande coisa mesmo!

Foi à maior mentira que já disse em toda minha vida e o pior Luna acreditou fielmente nisso.

_**Narrado por Luna:**_

Eu nunca acreditei que choraria por um homem, não que eu fosse feminista, mas minha paixão por coisas exóticas e de acreditar no extraordinário me fazia crer que um homem não teria poder sobre mim. Mas Draco Malfoy tinha, ele me fez chorar a noite toda depois que terminamos por ele ter me pedido em casamento, ele disse que nosso relacionamento nunca foi grande coisa, e essas palavras me feriram mais que a maldição Cruciatus.

Eu nunca esperava chorar ainda mais no café da manhã.

Quando o abri o "Profeta Diário", afim de ler, não que eu acreditasse nas barbaridades que eles escreviam, na maioria das vezes só tinha tragédia, mas eu queria distrair a minha mente, mas o que li me fez afundar mais no poço de tristeza que eu havia caído.

Olhei para a janela e uma chuva torrencial caia, resolvi ir lá fora senti-la, talvez pudesse me lavar e tirar toda dor do meu coração. Estava querendo acreditar em coisas impossíveis. E o foi o que fiz, sai correndo de meu apartamento e me encaminhei até a calçada de frente ao prédio. O jornal ainda em minha mão.

Ergui meus braços ainda chorando sentindo a chuva bater contra minha pele e encharcando minha roupa. Fiquei em pé uns minutos, talvez horas, quem sabe? Depois sentei na calçada e abracei minhas pernas ainda chorando, o que eu queria mesmo era que a terra rachasse e me puxasse para dentro, mas desejos quase sempre não se realizam.

Como eu disse, nunca acreditei em frases de biscoito da sorte até uma se realizar.

_**Narrado por Draco:**_

Eu nunca imaginei que arrependimento doesse, lamentava as palavras que disse, e ficar algumas horas sem a Luna me fez entender porque a tinha pedido em casamento. Então na manhã do dia seguinte ao suposto "termino de namoro" fui até o apartamento que dividíamos e a vi sentada encolhida no chão, chorando.

Vê-la assim acabou com o restinho de orgulho que ainda existia em mim, nunca pensei que minha maior dor seria ver a Luna chorando por minha causa.

Me abaixei ficando da altura dela e a fiquei observando, ela balançava seu corpo soluçando de tanto chorar.

- Luna...

Eu finalmente disse seu nome e estiquei minha mão com o intuito de acariciar sua cabeça, mas no mesmo instante, como que por impulso dela ter escutado seu nome saindo de minha boca, ela levantou-se e começou a correr para dentro do prédio.

Eu a segui, subimos vários lances de escadas, ela corria e chorava descompassadamente, enquanto eu gritava seu nome tentando fazê-la parar:

- Luna! Eu menti, aquela coisa que disse e nem tenho coragem de repetir foi a pior mentira já dita em voz alta. Eu amo você!

Mas ela não parava, corria escada acima, parecia disposta a fazer algo.

- Luna!

Voltei a gritar quando a vi subir para o terraço, ainda chovia forte, o que ela queria? Podia pegar uma gripe forte.

- Luna me perdoa?

Implorei seu perdão gritando, mas ela novamente parecia não ouvir. Agora se aproximava da beirada do prédio.

- Luna! Eu amo o fato de ser esquisita, é o que te torna única, é o que faz eu me apaixonar por você todos os dias.

Eu finalmente disse aquilo que meu coração sentia em forma de palavras, mas ela não parou, jogou o jornal que segurava no chão e ergueu os braços em pé na beirada do prédio. O que ela estava tentando fazer? Não pretendia se jogar de lá certo?

Minha pergunta foi respondida quando ela lançou seu corpo para frente caindo no abismo.

- NÃO! – eu gritei tentando agarrar a perna dela, mas minha mão passou direto em seu tornozelo, como se eu fosse um fantasma.

Que diabos está acontecendo?

Ela caiu. Ouvi o baque e não tive coragem de olhar para baixo, virei meu rosto banhado de lágrimas em direção ao chão e vi, uma noticia no jornal:

"_Jovem Draco Malfoy morre em acidente trágico na noite de ontem..."_

O que? Finalmente olhei para mim e vi que minhas roupas estavam secas, mas estava chovendo e a Luna...

Corri desesperado escada abaixo, eu não queria ver o corpo da Luna, mas...

Quando cheguei à calçada do prédio várias pessoas estavam envolta dela, não consegui vê-la no chão, eu não queria que essa fosse a ultima imagem dela em minha mente, preferia me recordar dela de costas com os braços esticados caindo. Foi quando a vi andando em minha direção, ela passou direto pelas pessoas, estava sorrindo vindo em minha direção.

Ela me via? Não tive tempo para pensar em mais nada. Senti, isso mesmo, senti seus braços envolta do meu pescoço me abraçando forte. Não consegui evitar o choro.

Passei minhas mãos em seus cabelos e disse em seu ouvido:

- Eu te amo, e essas três palavras não são o suficiente...

_**Narrado por Luna:**_

Eu nunca pensei que abraçar Draco depois da morte seria incrível, mas queria beijá-lo, então assim que consegui virar meu rosto e grudar meus lábios com os lábios dele descobri que era extraordinário. Tinha gosto de "para sempre" misturado com "desculpa pelos meus erros do passado".

Eu nunca sonhei que o amor pudesse ser além da vida, mas ele é.

**

* * *

**

_**N/A:** Eu sei depressivo demais culpa da música Someday do Nickelback (vejam o clipe e se arrepiem, a idéia foi tirada de lá)._

_Ah a frase do Draco é de William Shakespeare e a da Luna da música pais e filhos – Legião Urbana. ;) (Renato Russo = gênio)_

_Ok eu sei que esse casal poucas pessoas (quase ninguém) lê mas se você chegou até o fim, deixe uma reviewsinha?_

_Beijinhos_


End file.
